Apple of Thine Eye
by Bloody-Nitemare
Summary: Jezebel is a genius and a lovely flower to boot. After the death of her abusive criminals of parents, she immediately finds out that the mysterious killer Kira has killed them. She goes to Japan for revenge, only to fall in love. Light/OC, L/OC, OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

AN: NO FLAMIN!11111!

Apple of the Thine Eye

XxXxXxXxXx

Once upon a time, there was an amazingly beautiful girl by the name of Jezebel Lillith Sakura Yami Nightmare Blackheart. Her straight hair was of the most beautiful, blackest night and it shimmered like that of the stars that twinkled in the night sky. Her ebony locks brushed against her rosy cheeks and cascaded down her back and stopped at the small of her back. Her skin was pale like that of a delicate porcelain doll. She had large lime green eyes that shone with innocence, wisdom, beauty and...pain. Over her left eye she had a scar that didn't make her ugly or anything, but it made Jezebel-chan really insecure so she wore a eye patch.

She often curlled her hair into ringlets and tied them into pigtails, making her even more kawaii. Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that was Japanese! Isn't that totally cool? Anyways, she was really cute and pretty and sugoi!

She wore awesome clothes that were called gothic lolita! Her dresses were often super cute and stuff! Like the outfit she was wearing right now; it was a silk purple dress with puffed sleeves. The edges of the sleeves, collar, and the knee high skirt were edged with black lace. Undeneathe the skirt, Jezebel-chan was wearing white and green striped stockings with black fishnets over them, so cool right? She was also wearing purple and green and white arm socks with a ton of really cute jelly bracelets. She was wearing a black heart shaped eye patch! So cute! She was also wearing two purple and black lacy ribbons in her hair which seperated her shiny hair into two bunches.

It was really nice out today, the sun was shining in the clear blue sky and there was fluffy clouds floating about. Jezebel was walking home from school, though she didn't really want to go home. The reason for that was because her parents liked to beat her! Omg right?

Even though she was beat up everyday, she still loved her parents very, very much. They did raise her right? They didn't do a very good job, but still.

She took a deep breath as she stopped in the middle of the busy New York sidewalk, people bumped into her and didn't stop to apologize, how rude! But since Jezebel is so polite and nice she apologized for being in the person's way, even if they were the ones who bumped into her. Suddenly SOMEONE RAN INTO HER!

"Ow!" she cried as she was knocked onto the ground with a thump! She looked up to see a very ugly and mean girl, she was fat and had greasy short black hair. She was wearing an orange shirt, red robe that said "Seiyuu" on the white trims, navy caprice, knee high white socks and black boots.

"Oh my God, get out of the way you dumb bitch! You totally suck! I hope you go die somewhere! Oh by the way my name is Jaycelynn Thibeault and that is a very stupid and ugly name that no one can even pronounce or spell! I tell people to call me by my lame ass internet name Y.K.A, oh and by the way you're a total skank

She then kicked Jezebel a bunch of times really really hard!

OH MY GOD!

Jezebel began to cry and Y.K.A just laughed as she ran away. The beautiful, kind and kawaii girl sniffled as she tried to stand back up, only to fall again. Then a boy saw the beautiful crying girl and helped her onto her feet. He saw how lovely and angelic Jezebel was and fell in love with her at first sight!

"Hi, my name is Nicolas Thompson, and you should totally give me your number."

"Oh...My name is Jezebel Lillith Sakura Yami Nightmare Blackheart. Umm...S-sorry I don't give my number to people I just met..."

THEN HE SUDDNELY SLAPPED HER LIKE OH MY GOD!

"I said GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER!"

"Oh my God! THAT GUY JUST SLAPPED THAT PRETTY GIRL!" someone screamed.

Then...A BOOK FELL ONTO THE GROUND FROM THE SKY!


	2. Chapter 2

Jezebel blinked, reaching for the notebook that had fallen out of the sky, her lime green orbs scanning over the note.

It was a rather nice notebook, it was almost as if it were made of silk but it had glittery black sparkles sprinkled all over. There were small black glittery butterflies and matching roses in the corners, their leaves and vines on the edges. Jezebel traced a hand over the title in big black letters (teh kind hat l usez in his vid! =^_^=) that spelled;

**DEATH NOTE**

She opened the cover, revealing a black page with cursive and extremely fancy blood red writing in Japanese, but because the delicate lilium that is our heroine is a genius, she was able to read it.

"Any human's name that is written in this notebook shall die."

Jezebel, knowing that most people would dismiss this as a fake, a joke, a sick twisted fake joke... It was real. She could feel it in her heart, "...C-clearly... This must be what that nasty killer Kira uses in Japan! I mean... its the perfect weapon!"

She had to try it, even if she knew it was true, she scratched down "Nicolas Thompson", the man who had slapped her and was currently trying to pull her hair into the alley. Jezebel let out a cry as Nicolas tugged her hair roughly, dragging the delicate blossom away, making her drop the notebook.

"Now now, you should've just given me your number, sex kitten... UGH!" he said, being cut off by a sudden feeling in his chest. Pain shot through his entire body, it felt as if every cell in his body was exploding and his heart stopped. Foam frothed at his mouth as he dropped to the ground, shaking violently and trying to gasp for air.

Nicolas Thompson died that day. And no one missed him.

Jezebel blinked, covering her full cherry lips. "H-how could I?" she thought as the paramedics took him away, even if they were just going to dump his body into the Hudson River since they knew Mr. Thompson was a sexist jerkfaced PIG! "I-I just... killed someone..."

Jezebel stayed silent as she moved back home, almost forgetting about the notebook. She didn't want to take it home, since it was such a vile and disgusting thing but...

"No one should be left alone with this power... I'll just keep it so... no one can use this." she whispered, kneeling down and picking up the notebook and walked to the subway terminal.

She sat in the seat, looking out into the darkness of the tunnel and pulled out the Death Note. On the same page with the rule, she found there to be several other rules and notes.

"I see... they die within forty seconds... and you have six minutes and forty seconds to write the details of the death... and you can manipulate the time and the actions of the person before their deaths as long as it's logical... Alright." she thought to herself, making sure to stay quiet so people wouldn't hear her. The subway ride was a long one, and she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

She woke up just in time for her stop, and got out of the train and up the steps towards the street. She found her apartment building quickly, swallowing before entering and getting into the elevator and going up to the seventy-eighth floor.

She took a deep breath before opening the door, hopefully her parents weren't drunk again. Her parents would beat her and her little sister, Akane. But, she loved her parents very much, regardless because she was a sweet caring angel.

"Jezebell-nee-chan!"  
"What is it Akarinchi-Imouto-chan?"  
"Okaa-sama and Otou-sama! Th-they're... dead!"

Jezebel blinked before hugging her crying little sister. "Shhh... it's okay... wh-where are their bodies?"

Akane then took her aneki (thts big sistr in japanese!11)'s hand and took her into the living room, and there they were; Kaskade and Ryvair Blackheart, on the floor... dead.

Jezebel blinked, covering her mouth again, she couldn't believe all the death she seen today. "Go get the phone Akarinchi-Imouto-chan... and call 911." she said calmly, checking for a pulse just to make sure that they really were dead.

There was none and they weren't breathing. Jezebel blinked seeing a piece of paper sticking out of her mother's pocket. She took it and opened it up. It was a letter for her! And it read;

"_jezebel-chan,_

if you are reading this, we are probably dead. i constantly carry this note around with me just in case i do drop dead one day.

we are sorry for hitting you and akane everyday. we love you very, very much. the reason why we drink so much is because we cannot live with ourselves, and we understand why you would hate us.  
we are terrible, terrible evil people.

i have to tell you this, and you deserve to know.

you are not our child. when me and your father were in england, we were running away from the police. and we decided to do a crime before heading on over to russia. we saw a rather nice looking home and decided to rob it, things were going just as planned, but the damn family had woken up.

your father, kaskade, had brought his hunting knife and pistol. you can imagine what happened next. we killed your real mother and father, seeing their wallets we emptied it out and learned their names.

your real mother's name was kagome kikyou sango kagura tsubaki yura kanna ayame (a triute 2 all u inuyasha fans x3) lawliet. and your real father's name was scott matt todd gideon neil young stephen stills lawliet (a tribut 2 all u scot pilgrim fans x33). you also have a brother, there really was no name given other than "l", it was simply l. lawliet.

we were rummaging through the rooms, and i fell in love with you at first sight, like a mother, nothing messed up like that. you were a kawaii and kirei (that menz beyutiful in japaneese) child. i wanted you for a child, since my doctors said i would never be able to have children... but akane came along and she was a miracle and i was very happy. but, seeing you for the first time filled me with so much joy. so me and your father kidnapped you and raised you as our own, we left your brother because he wasn't nearly as kawai, but he was but not nearly as much as you.  
we then took 'l' out of the house and burned it down to the ground, we left him infront of a brand new orphange called 'whammy's house' or something because we didn't want him _lol__.  
then we got on our friend socko's boat and came back to NYC when the heat had died down._

take care of akane.

i love you.

-mom

p.s. i guess you cant call me that anymore, i dont deserve it. you can refer to me as 'murderous bitch' or peach. _"_

Jezebel realized that tears were rolling down her cheeks as she read the letter, she dropped to the floor, having the human version of a blue screen of death (lolz tv trops =^_^=). Akane stepped into the room, then hugged her sister.

"Akarinchi-imouto-chan... We are going to England."  
"Why Jezebel-nee-chan?"  
"I'm meeting the only true family member I have..."  
"What?"  
"I have a brother."  
"Is he super pretty like you nee-chan?"  
"Maybe. Now pack everything you need and want. Then we're going to go."  
"Okay!"

Thus, our heroine and her sister's journey started!  
**end of chapter 2**


End file.
